Connectors for use with detonators are well known in the industry. These connector typically have insulation displacement type contacts which have grease, or some other type of sealant, provided in surrounding relationship thereto The grease acts to protect the contacts from the harsh conditions into which the connector is generally positioned. Although these connectors have preformed adequately in the past, several problems are associated with these connectors
In many instances, the use of these connectors is required in areas in which space and light are scarce, i.e. in a mine shaft Therefore, the ease of installation is an important feature associated with these types of connectors. However, the connectors currently available are not particularly easy to install.
With the prior art connectors relates to the insulation displacement portions of the terminals. In order to provide a sufficient force to insure that all of the electrical connections have been made between the contacts and the cable of the detonator, a handle tool, or the like, must be used. This is due to the fact that the worker can not exert enough force on the connector the insure that a positive electrical connection has been affected. Consequently, in the prior art a hand tool was required to insure that a proper electrical connection has been made. This is unacceptable, as the use of hand tools is not possible under all circumstances.
Another problem associated with the prior art connectors relates to the number of pieces required. As the connectors are to be operated in severe conditions, it is essential that the contacts be protected at all times. Consequently, the connectors currently available have covers associated therewith, in order to insure that the terminals are not damaged. The use of the covers protects the contacts, however, the covers are loose pieces which are not desirable when the connectors are to be installed and operated.
Therefore, it would prove beneficial to provide electrical connectors for use with detonators which do not require the use of covers or other loose pieces, and which do not require the use of tooling for the assembly of the connectors to the detonators.